There have conventionally been proposed techniques of adopting a transmissive display, which has pixel transmissivity controlled to cause a background to be seen through a display surface, for advertisement of goods disposed in a showcase, a vending machine, or the like (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3). Such a transmissive display includes a display panel that is disposed on a rear surface of a front panel of the showcase, the vending machine, or the like, and is configured to be switched between a transmissive state of causing the goods in the showcase, the vending machine, or the like to be seen through the display panel and an image display state of displaying a still picture or a moving picture to prevent the internal goods from being seen through.